The Lion Gem
by missjessyleeann
Summary: Steven and Lion have just seen a movie and want to reenact a scene, meanwhile Pearl makes a bet
1. Chapter 1

Steven's eyes widened as the music swelled at the last note, before cutting to the credits.

"Wow, what a great movie!" he exclaimed to Lion. The large feline stared at him, blinking after a moment.

"Aawww, I love you too," replied Steven while petting his mane. The boy then noticed Lion gazing at the cover of the movie they had just seen. Steven then jumped up, a determined look on his face. "You're right Lion, we should reenact that part!"

Pearl walked into the house calmly, then stopped in her tracks. She gaped at the sight before her, before regaining her voice.

"Steven, why is Lion sitting on top of you?"

"I was trying to lift him over my head."

"...Why?"

"We're reenacting 'The Lion King'."

Pearl blinked, then walked to the kitchen without anymore of a response. There she found the rest of the Gems. Amethyst was munching on a taco, but managed to wave the graceful gem over. Garnet, meanwhile, was talking with Peridot.

"Now Peridot, you understand what to do?"

"Yes," answered the green tactician.

"Alright then." The two strode to the door of the temple, which Garnet opened. The smaller gem entered.

"So what's going on?" Pearl asked.

"Peri said she wanted more important stuff to do, so Garnet has her checking on the bubbled gems. I give her one minute or less before she comes back."

"But that would take at least ten minutes," pointed out Pearl.

"I know."

"So you think she's not going to finish?"

"I think she's gonna go back and finish later."

"Well, I don't think so."

"Care to make a wager?"

"Very well, if she takes longer than five minutes-"

"Whatever, if she comes out now you gotta eat this tentacle!" Amethyst shoved the thing toward the taller gem.

"Where-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peridot ran out of the temple, and into the bathroom. Pearl's eyes widened as she turned back towered her violet ally, who smirked back.

"Eat the tentacle Pearl!" The purple gem yelled while chasing her elder friend out the house. Peridot, meanwhile, left the bathroom holding a plunger.

"Ok, just gotta find the thing I let loose," she said.

"What was that Peridot?" asked Garnet.

"NOTHING!" yelled the green gem a bit too quickly.

"...Ok. I'm going to watch Steven reenact 'The Lion King'," and with that she was gone. Peridot went back to searching for the corrupted gem she set free not realizing said gem had followed Garnet out when she mentioned Steven.

Steven and Lion, as it tuned out, were on one of the hands of the Temple Gem.

"Ok, let's try this again," said the boy. However the pink feline simply sat down next to him. "But Lion, what about-" the half gem was interrupted by a noise behind him, so he turned around and found, "Centipeetle!" The small creature jumped into Steven's arms,giving him an idea. "Say Lion, mind if Centipeetle does this instead?" His furry friend tilted his head. "I'm gonna take that as a 'go ahead'. How about you?"

Meanwhile, Amethyst had Pearl cornered, holding the tentacle in front of the taller one's face.

"Come on, eat it eat it!"

Pearl whimperd, when suddenly green acid spilled on the calamari dish, melting it instantly. The two gems looked up and saw Steven holding up Centipeetle.

"CIRCLE OF LIFE!"

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Lion approves!"


	2. Chapter 2

''Nah,'' answered Connie, ''I don't think Lion will help us do that.''

''But it was his idea!'' Steven pointed out. ''Why wouldn't he help with his idea?''

''...Good point.'' Connie agreed. ''I guess-'' she trailed off as she noticed Pearl walking briskly away from the kitchen, followed by Amethyst, who was holding a tentacle.

''But you still need to eat one. Remember the bet?''

Pearl rolled her eyes. ''Yes I remember the bet, but we dealt with it already.''

''Not really, it melted before you could eat it. So now you need to eat this one!'' Amethyst held out her hand with the piece of squid, only for it to be snapped up by Lion. The two gems looked up to see Stevonnie sitting on the large feline.

''I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!''

''RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!''

"Too much?'' asked the young fusion.


	3. Chapter 3

''But Lion ate it, so that doesn't count!'' Amethyst complained to Pearl as they walked down the beach. The taller gem sighed before turning back to the temple.

''Listen, Amethyst, it's almost time for Connie's next sword fighting lesson,'' the graceful gem pointed out, hoping to change the subject.

''Fine. But be ready to tackle this head on when you get back!''

Nearly an hour later Pearl was giving the young human some last minute pointers. ''Remember to be ready for anything.''

''Yes, ma-''

''You two done yet?''

''Amethyst? When did you get here?'' Pearl asked startled.

''Just now...well?''

''I think we're almost done,'' answered Connie, looking at her instructer. ''Right?''

''Yes we're done,'' agreed Pearl. And the three of them warped back to the house, only for the two sword fighters to gape at what they saw. Squid and octopi tentacles everywhere, the roof, the floor, the counter, the walls. ''Where is Steven's bed?''

''Oh, it's around here somewhere,'' said the purple gem with a smirk. ''I felt like redecorating. What'cha think?''

''Wha-bu-huh?'' the bewildered gem simply stuttered.

''I told you, P,'' pointed out Amethyst.

''Told me what?''

''BE PREPARED!''

''RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRR!''

''Lion? Steven? When did you get here?'' asked Connie.

''We've been here covered in squid the whole time!''


	4. Chapter 4

Peridot was busy drawing Percy and Pierre when suddenly-

''Hey Peridot!'' called Lapis. The smaller gem immediately ran to her.

'' 'Sup, Lazuli,'' the green gem replied in an obvious attempt of nonchalance. Her blue companion smirked and snapped her fingers, causing Peridot to be drenched in water that had been floating over them. ''Having fun?''

''A bit,'' answered the blue gem, before waving her hand to send all the water back to the pool, drying the visored gem in the process. A sudden look of concern went across the aquatic gem's face.''You ok?''

''Pffft, I'm fine. Don't worry.'' The two gems smiled awkwardly at each other.

''You two need to hide me!''

''Pearl?! What are you doing here? Lazuli and I are trying to have a moment!''

''Sup, P.'' Pearl jumped at the sound of Amethyst's voice. ''Nice try feeding it all to those dolphins and sharks, but not to worry, I made sushi! Now eat it!''

''Oh, so that's what sushi is,'' said Lapis, taking it from the purple gem, then popping it in her mouth.

''So how was it?'' asked Peridot.

''Slimy yet satisfying.''

''HAKUNA MATATA!''

''RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!''

''Steven? Lion? Why are you here?'' asked the cerulean gem.

''I have no idea!''


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl was in her room, dancing with a sword.

''Yo, Pearl, guess what I have!'' Amethyst waved around a squid. The taller gem groaned, then joined her friend on the same level.

''Amethyst, we need to talk.''

''Wait, what? 'Bout what?''

''Why are you so insistant that i eat that...thing?'' Pearl pointed at the squid. The purple gem fidgeted before answering.

''It's just...well...I thought if you liked eating, maybe we could eat something the next time we formed Opal.''

''Oh...well, I suppose I could try it, but I'm not eating it if I don't like it.'' The blushing gem took a small bite...then started gagging. Her violet friend handed her a bottle of water, which the taller gem started gargling.

Meanwhile Steven and Lion where rewatching 'The Lion King', this time joined by Garnet and Connie. But before the movie ended, Garnet stood up.

''Steven, I need Lion to get to Mask Island.''

''But the movie's not done yet, we only got to the part-...oh, ok, have fun!''

Connie looked confused as Garnet and Lion warped away. ''What was that about?''

''Oh, I'm pretty sure Garnet's going to Mask Island so Ruby and Sapphire can flirt without needing to worry about baseball.''

''Oh,'' the young human sighed.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing,it's just, AM I EVER GOING TO MEET RUBY AND SAPPHIRE?!''

Said gems were sitting at a table, drinking coconut water.

''So,'' began the red gem, ''come here often?''

''Well, i've never been to this bar before,'' the blue gem giggled before adding, ''Wanna get out of here?'' The scarlet gem blushed, then nodded.

''Check please!'' they both yelled, getting the attention of a watermelon waiter with a leaf bowtie. He waved his hand, indicating the coconuts where free. The two love gems ran out, reaching a waterfall. They skipped along some rocks, before just splashing in the water. Soon they were braiding red and blue flowers into each other's hair, when Sapphire glomped Ruby, both of them rolling down a small hill, laughing before fusing back into Garnet, who sighed happily.

''CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!''

''RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!''

''Opal? What are you doing with that starbucks cup?''

''Gargling coffe.''

THE END

...

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed...thank you...


End file.
